The present invention relates to a retaining structure for retaining rolling bodies of a rolling bearing, in particular a cylindrical roller bearing.
Rolling bearings are known in which the rolling bodies, in particular rollers, are housed inside seats formed in a retaining structure interposed between the inner ring and the outer ring of the bearing. In known bearings, the edges of the seats in the rolling body retainer rest directly on the rolling bodies, so that the retainer is in sliding contact with, and slides at high speed against, the rolling bodies, thus resulting in severe friction directly proportional to the rotation speed of the rolling bodies. This type of retainer therefore generates severe friction between its own structure and the rolling bodies, thus making it necessary to limit the operating speed of the bearing to which it is fitted.
What is more, known retainers are normally relatively thick.